<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's like a summer shower by phototropisms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132180">it's like a summer shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phototropisms/pseuds/phototropisms'>phototropisms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, KakaGai Day, M/M, No editing we die like mne, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phototropisms/pseuds/phototropisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If they weren’t shinobi, Gai likes to think their teenage years would have felt much like this moment.  He’ll take what he can now. Each time he pushes his damp hair out of his eyes he catches another glimpse at the ridiculous situation they’ve created and begins to laugh again. </p>
<p>“You look like a wet dog,” he points out before the giggles catch on once more. </p>
<p>In response Kakashi shakes his head, sending water all over the place. He doesn’t let go of Gai’s hand. </p>
<p>___<br/><i>KakaGai day 2020:</i> </p>
<p>It's a stormy day in July.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's like a summer shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gai comes out of his morning shower he finds a hot cup of tea waiting for him on the counter. It’s been the case every day this week. The culprit responsible is still in bed, burrowed under the covers. Before Kakashi moved in, Gai only had one duvet, now he owns several comforters and blankets. That’s not the only change to the apartment: there’s bowls for the pack, books absentmindedly scattered on every surface, and a frayed electric system. </p>
<p>The tea is brewed just as Gai likes it, with the tiniest amount of honey. It brings a smile to his face. He sips on it contentedly as he makes his way around. Kakashi is buried under a pile of blankets. The only things peaking out are tufts of unruly silver hair and his hand hanging to one side. Gai slowly sits down on his side of the mattress, his leg protesting at the motions. </p>
<p>“One day I’ll figure out how you do it,” he says.</p>
<p>“Do what?” comes the response, muffled against the pillows. </p>
<p>“My tea is still hot when I finish my shower, yet you’re half asleep,” Gai points out, “How do you doze off so quickly?” </p>
<p>“Years of practice,” Kakashi shifts so he can look at Gai. </p>
<p>The war’s long past, yet Gai’s still surprised when he’s faced with a matching set of dark brown eyes. He feels almost lucky he can see them. Maybe he is. The same stroke of fate that brought him back from the eighth gate at the cost of a leg is what restored Kakashi’s eye. Then Kakashi moves again, and Gai loses sight of him in the ocean of linen. Kakashi laces their hands together before he speaks again. </p>
<p>“It’s going to rain later today,” </p>
<p>“I think so too,” Gai says. He can feel the familiar stiffness where his leg connects to the prosthetic. </p>
<p>“Do you want to postpone?” </p>
<p>“Can we do that?” Gai asks, more out of curiosity than anything else. </p>
<p>“I’m the Hokage,” Kakashi says, and Gai doesn’t need to see his face to know exactly which expression it’s wearing, “I’ll just abuse my power for once,” </p>
<p>“When the Lord Fifth put you in charge I don’t think she had this in mind, beloved,” </p>
<p>“Too late,” </p>
<p>“Kakashi,” </p>
<p>Finally, Kakashi has worked his way out of his cocoon. His hand is still intertwined with Gai’s, tracing circles into his skin. He’s smiling. </p>
<p>“Don’t postpone,” Gai says, earnest as ever. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Gai finds himself pulling at the loose threads of embroidery on his sash. The dark blue fabric and silver patterned Hatake squares are frayed and faded. He’s pleasantly surprised that this -alongside the rest of the kimono which Kakashi’s wearing- have survived for so long. The same can be said about his own kimono, of which Kakashi is wearing the ruby red underlayer and sash. The colour, Gai thinks, looks striking on him. And earlier, while their hands were tied together in a scarf and they made their promises, Gai could have sworn he saw the same colour in Kakashi’s eyes for a few brief seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The reception is more for the sake of others. In the sweltering July heat, the buzz of the air conditioning units blends into the music. There’s plenty of food and alcohol going around, and Gai’s comfortable with one leg resting happily in Kakashi’s lap. He keeps glancing over at Lee who hasn’t started a fight yet. If the tell-tale red of his cheeks is anything to go by it won’t be the case for long. Tenten and Neji have been inching strategically closer to their teammate, aware of what’s to come. </p>
<p>It doesn’t take much time before people start to dance. Shikamaru tentatively follows Temari as the two find some space. Little Mirai stands on Kiba’s feet as the two sway on the spot. Hinata leads Shino through the steps, making sure they don’t bump into anyone. Next to them Naruto -unsuccessfully- asks Sakura, and then Sai, to dance with him. </p>
<p>“Come on, Sakura, <em>please.</em>” </p>
<p>“I told you, I don’t feel like it,” </p>
<p>“Just one song?” </p>
<p>“No,” </p>
<p>“Someone dance with me!” The blond says, loud enough for the entire small reception room to hear. </p>
<p>“Fine, loser, I’ll dance with you,” Sasuke cuts in before taking a blushing Naruto by the hand. </p>
<p>Gai turns to Kakashi, a smile playing on his lips. </p>
<p>“Do you think someone should tell them?” he asks as soon as the two are out of earshot. </p>
<p>“No,” Kakashi replies, “let Naruto figure it out on his own.” </p>
<p>“You’re right. It can’t take him longer than it took you,”</p>
<p>The false frown on Kakashi’s brow only serves to make Gai’s grin wider. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re doing this <em>on my wedding day,</em>” </p>
<p>“<em>Our</em> wedding day, rival.”</p>
<p>Gai’s not surprised that soon after Kakashi starts to grow restless. His fingers drum out a rhythm against Gai’s knee. </p>
<p>“Do you want to leave, my dear?” Gai whispers, not surprised he’s going to sneak out of his own wedding reception. He knows who he agreed to marry. </p>
<p>“Please,” comes Kakashi’s reply. </p>
<p>“Let’s go, then,” </p>
<p>Outside the heat and humidity have broken into rainfall. The midsummer’s air is syrupy, and thunder rumbles in the distance. Gai takes Kakashi’s hand as they dash between balconies and awnings to stay out of the worst of the torrent. Laughter bubbles in Gai’s chest as soon they reach the landing to their apartment, catching their breaths. If they weren’t shinobi, Gai likes to think their teenage years would have felt much like this moment.  He’ll take what he can now. Each time he pushes his damp hair out of his eyes he catches another glimpse at the ridiculous situation they’ve created and begins to laugh again. </p>
<p>“You look like a wet dog,” he points out before the giggles catch on once more. </p>
<p>In response Kakashi shakes his head, sending water all over the place. He doesn’t let go of Gai’s hand. </p>
<p>Gai doesn’t let go either, even as Kakashi fumbles with the keys (and insists they’re pointless). They cross the threshold to their home together and Gai’s suddenly hit with the realisation of the day: <em>Kakashi is his husband</em>. </p>
<p>He runs the word husband over and over in his mind, marvelling at the sound as Kakashi decides to scoop him up. </p>
<p>“Of all the wedding traditions, you choose this one?” Gai muses, “I knew you were an old sap deep down.” </p>
<p>“You’re one to talk,” Kakashi shoots back, though his voice shows nothing but adoration. </p>
<p>It’s one of his unspoken <em>I love you</em>’s: like the tea, or the sleepy ‘stay’ he mutters into Gai’s shirt each morning. Gai’s never shied away from voicing his feelings, but he too has silent ways to show he cares. Right now however, he decides to skip over subtle and peels off Kakashi’s wet mask to kiss him. He can feel a smile against his mouth wide enough to match his own.</p>
<p>The seconds between lightning and thunder grow shorter as the storm rages on overhead and the two tumble into bed, lighthearted and drunk on joy. </p>
<p>Later on when the storm dies down, Gai finds himself in a tangle of limbs and bedsheets, still marvelling at the day. Kakashi with his arms crossed on Gai’s chest, and once again Gai finds himself contemplating his eyes. For years they were the only gateway into Kakashi’s expressions. He’d fill in the blanks with just the smallest hints. Now he has the whole book to read through, but he’s still caught up on those few lines he’s been able to read since childhood. </p>
<p>Then Kakashi shifts in the light and Gai sees the same thing he saw earlier and his breath catches. </p>
<p>“Kakashi, your eyes. They’re red!” </p>
<p>Kakashi looks just as surprised as Gai is, raising a hand to brush his face. Then he pauses for a second to think. </p>
<p>“The Sharingan?” he wonders out loud. </p>
<p>“Obito must have left you a gift,” Gai reasons, “but why now?” </p>
<p>“I guess I don’t want to forget this,” Kakashi replies, smiling once more and Gai hears it again: another unspoken <em>I love you</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea of Kakashi still having the sharingan after the war (and the whole fic premise) is <a href="https://fors4kes.tumblr.com/post/621224074607296512/au-where-obitos-last-gift-isnt-as-temporary-as">Roger's</a>. </p>
<p>As for the briefly mentioned wedding traditions they're a mix of different stuff since I figured shinobi wedding's must have their own thing going on.</p>
<p>Fluff is surprisingly difficult.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>